A to Z and Every Galaxy Inbetween
by Spockologist
Summary: 26 Awesome adventures featuring the crew of the Enterprise
1. Assassin

"All rise for the judge." Someone's voice spoke echoed, loud in the silent courtroom. The audience rose amid the shuffling of papers and muffled coughs. Kirk scanned the room for a familiar face and felt his heart drop when he recognized no one except for the other members of the jail cell he'd spent the last week and a half with.

_Come on guys. Where are you? _Kirk thought to himself. He needed them here.

"The court would like to call to the stand Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S _Enterprise_." The same deep voice echoed.

Kirk rose slowly after being prodded by the bailiff. Fighting back a look of venom, he went to the front of the room and sat in the chair offered him.

"Mr. Kirk is here on the charges of first degree murder and also being employed as an assassin by the renegade movement. The man murdered was none other than the late ambassador to our planet, Hakton VII. Mr. Kirk, what do you have to say to these charges?"

"I deny them." He snapped, "Where's my lawyer?"

The judge arched an eyebrow, "Mr. Kirk, May I remind you that your words and actions may be used against you. You do not have a lawyer present as you are foreign to this planet and none of our lawyers are willing to defend you." There was the faintest hint of smugness in his voice. "Now as to you denying the charges, is this your final decision? We have plenty of evidence that you indeed are the murderer."

"I. Want. A. Lawyer." Kirk stated. He'd spent too much time listening to Bone's divorce case than to think otherwise.

The judge sighed, obviously getting frustrated. "Fine. Is anyone here with lawyer credentials willing to be Mr. Kirk's lawyer?"

Kirk tensed as the room was deathly quiet. The seconds went by and the judge's mouth was about to open when the sound of a chair sliding back across the dark wood floors squeaked loudly.

"I will defend the accused."

Kirk's head snapped around quickly. He knew that voice. The tone was slightly sarcastic. As if he'd done this all before and found the whole ordeal monotonous. Kirk's eyes locked quickly with that of a tall man in a fedora.

"Are you a lawyer?" the judge demanded, ticked with the fact that his courtroom was not running the way he wanted.

"I have studied law, yes."

"Good enough,"

Kirk's eyes followed the man all the way up to the front of the room. His face was partly shadowed by the hat and for the life of him, Kirk couldn't place him. The judge gave an impatient gesture to Kirk to get the heck off his stand and go talk to his 'lawyer'.

Kirk rose quickly and went back to his previous spot where the stranger was already sitting with all the relaxed air of a well to do person of society. Why someone like him would want to waste his time helping Kirk, he couldn't guess.

"Hey," Kirk whispered, "Thanks and everything, but who the heck are you?"

The stranger's head turned and he saw a familiar pair of dark eyes laughing back at him.

Kirk gasped and lowered his voice even more, "What are you doing here?"

"Certainly not letting you go to jail. I have heard the prisons here are horrible."

Kirk laughed but stopped quickly as he caught the judge staring at him. "Thanks, Spock."

"You do not know me. I am simply your lawyer."

"Well then, just thanks."

"We are not out of here yet." With those comforting words, the Vulcan rose and tipped the fedora sideways, hiding his ears. Kirk wondered where they'd gotten the clothes.

"Are you in anyway affiliated with the accused?"The judge asked.

"Other than just now being his lawyer, no."

Kirk cringed. He knew how much Spock hated lying. And lying in a courtroom no less. His logical side must be freaking.

"On what evidence do you have that Mr. Kirk is innocent?"

"I would like to see the court's data before submitting my own."

The judge gave him a flat look. "Mr. Kirk was discovered in the same room as the victim. He was found with blood on his clothes and a weapon."

"And what was the weapon in his possession?"

"A phaser,"

"But the victim was killed with a simple automatic weapon. Thus disproving your theory of Mr. Kirk being in charge of the weapon responsible."

The judge's mouth opened and shut and Kirk put his head in his hands, wondering how in the world they overlooked something as simple as that. They probably just wanted someone to pin this whole thing on.

"Does Mr. Kirk have a motive for killing the ambassador?"

"Look, pal." The lawyer for the accusing side spoke up, "He was in the room with blood covering his jacket. Explain that."

Kirk saw Spock's mouth twitch slightly and wondered just how much the Vulcan was enjoying this.

"The night the ambassador was murdered was also the night of the governor's gala party. Mr. Kirk was invited to attend as were the members of his crew. One of the guests, the governor's son in fact, suffers from a medical condition called hemophilia." Spock paused and arched an eyebrow, "Are you familiar with the condition, or do I need to explain?"

"We know what it is." The judge snapped.

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement, "The governor's son injured himself while attending the event and Mr. Kirk happened to be in the same location at the time of the accident. The main problem with hemophilia is that it causes severe blood loss. Kirk was there trying to save the boy's life and in that way, acquired the blood on his clothing."

"Do you have any witnesses to this event?"

Spock turned and motioned to someone in the crowd and Kirk turned to see who he was beckoning to. He wasn't very surprised to see Bones rise from the crowd. Looking uncomfortable and incredibly ticked at having been singled out. A second, smaller figure rose slowly next to him and Kirk recognized him as the governor's son. He was looking slightly sick and had a bandage tied heavily around his arm, but he gave him a smile of encouragement.

"The older gentleman is the doctor that was present at the time of the accident. He also assisted Kirk in helping the boy. The smaller form is the governor's son himself. He can testify to both their presence being there and also has information regarding the actual assassin."

The judge sighed and glanced at the accusing lawyer who was whispering furiously with his attendants.

"The first officer was also present, but he is unable to attend as he is currently filling in for Mr. Kirk." Spock stated just for good measure.

Kirk saw Bones roll his eyes and the boy's smile widen.

The judge sighed and hit the gavel with an air of acceptance. "The court rules this case be put aside until the evidence is further analyzed. Mr. Kirk, you are free to go."

Kirk jumped up from his chair and hugged the Vulcan next to him before Spock pulled free with a startled look. "Captain, please."

Kirk settled on pulling his hat over his eyes, "You were fantastic! Where'd you learn law like that?

Spock pulled the hat off and tried to fix his hair, "I spent a few months at Harvard University, but the majority of that was all theatrical."

Kirk grinned, "Wonderful acting, bravo."

Spock's face toyed with the idea of a smile and he gave a small nod as if bowing and settled the hat low over his eyes.

Kirk's grin froze as he realized the room was deathly quiet. The judge was staring at him with an incredulous look and the lawyer was seething.

"Um… Spock?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Run."


	2. Bars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the star trek franchise.**

**..Except an action figure…. And the movie.. and some fan junk..**

**The song used is Elton John's **_**Rocket man (It's going to be a long, long, time) **_

**I also have nothing to do with that song.**

Bones put down his glass and it clinked slightly as it hit the innumerable glasses next to him. He'd lost track of how many drinks he'd had. He snorted to himself, loosing track- just like everything else he'd done with his life. He motioned to the bartender to get him another before sinking back into his well deserved pity party. The bartender slid the glass across the counter with a long look. Bones ignored the look, he knew the type. He was no stranger to bars and their customs. Bones focused on the liquid with a wistful expression.

_How many years was this? Fifteen? Twenty? _

Bones sighed. He'd been divorced for_ years_, and still, the one thing he could keep track of- the anniversary of that terrible day, always came to hit him hard. Deciding he didn't want another drink, he pushed the glass away and observed the crowd, or at least tried to. His vision was slightly blurry.

He sat there for awhile and had decided to leave when a song came over the radio that made him sit back and listen. It was an oldie. He'd heard the song a thousand times before, but it had never seemed so relevant to his life as it did now.

…_..__I miss the earth so much I miss my wife  
it's lonely out in space  
on such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touchdown brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact its cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them if you did  
And all this science I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
A rocket man, a rocket man_

Bones felt his pain double and rising quickly, left the bar. Once outside, he breathed deeply; blinking back the sudden swell of emotion that had overcome him. Glancing up at the dark night sky, he took in the stars with a slightly sarcastic expression. He'd given up his family and his home to be what?

_A rocket man._


	3. Circles

_Circle. _Kirk thought, blinking awake slowly. _Those lights are circles. _ Tearing his eyes away from the overheard lights of sickbay, he sat up groggily. He seemed to be waking up here a lot. Arching his back but stopping as a flash of pain shot through him, he decided that needed to change. Getting beat up all the time wasn't his idea of fun. Thinking back to how he got here in the first place, he realized it had to do with circles too. The last thing he remembered was a pair of round; yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Jim, you're awake." The oh too familiar saying came from Bones who had just walked through the door.

"Yeah…" Kirk ran a hand through his hair, still feeling disoriented, "I am."

Bones shrugged and started sorting through the endless amounts of paperwork he always seemed to have scattered across his desk.

"What happened?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Bones looked at him, "You get yourself into some sort of a mess and I'm left to put it all back together."

Kirk gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Bones."

Bones sighed, "Just doing my job."

Kirk rose shakily to his feet and headed towards the small bathroom sickbay had for patients.

"You might want to go find your first officer." Bones called to him as he walked away, "You're lucky you take him everywhere with you or else I'd be doing a heck more of a patching job."

Kirk stopped and turned around, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Kirk thought he caught a note of scorn in the old doctor's voice. "He always is, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't tell me. Besides, he wasn't the one to fall flat on his face."

Kirk gave a slow nod of half consent, half puzzlement and stepped into the bathroom, pausing as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

_A circle. _A big, black and blue circle incasing Kirk's eye stared back at him. _What did Bones say happened? He fell flat on his face? _He would definitely need a better story for this one.


	4. Deadly

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be hanging with them.**

**I wrote this with a picture I saw on Deviantart in mind. The link will be found on my profile page. **

"Jim, we've been in here for hours. I vote we turn around." Bones voice complained loudly as it echoed off the cave walls.

Kirk called for a halt and surveyed his landing party which consisted of himself, his first officer and the doctor. They were on an exploratory mission and had yet to see any signs of life. Kirk's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had insisted they explore the odd cave formation they found themselves in now. He was beginning to regret that decision. It was dark, the lights they had brought were dimming down and the faint flicker of light they brought cast weird shadows on the cave and its occupants. Kirk glanced at Spock to see his opinion on the matter. The Vulcan's face was shadowed in the darkness, but it was still light enough to see the smudges of dirt etched across his face in proof of their long trek. Spock's eyes flashed in the dark as he noticed Kirk staring at him. He arched an eyebrow slowly, clearly showing that the decision was left up to him.

"Jim," the doctor entreated, "Let's go."

The tricorder Spock was holding beeped suddenly as it recognized a life form and the next minute, a shot rang out, echoing loudly against the walls as Kirk fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Bones was the first to reach him, crouching down and staunching the blood as it poured from a nasty wound in Kirk's chest. Oblivious to the danger around him as his doctor side took over.

Spock was more practical; he had taken out his phaser and had slowly crept closer to where Kirk lay. His eyes searched the darkness and he appeared to be listening for something.

Bones jumped as Spock fired the phaser and a strangled, unearthly cry echoed back in the dark. "Dang, it Spock." He whispered furiously, "How the heck did you see that?"

"Sh, doctor." The Vulcan silenced him. "There may be more."

Kirk moaned loudly and Bones clapped a hand over his mouth. He was barely conscious and had little idea of what was going on.

"We need to move." Spock directed quietly, "Doctor, are you able to lift him?"

Bones surveyed Kirk. The doctor in him was screaming, they couldn't move him. He'd hit his head when he fell and a gash on his head was starting to bleed almost as much as the one from the bullet wound. But if they wanted to stay alive, they'd have to move. The things, whatever they were, would know their location and could be circling closer even now.

Bones nodded, realizing that even though he couldn't see very well in this cursed light, Spock would see his answer.

In reply, he heard gravel crunch and Spock straighten. He caught a quick glance of silver and saw that the Vulcan still had his phaser out. The danger wasn't over yet. Rising slowly into a half standing position, he wrapped Kirk's arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him up into a suitable position for moving.

"Are you ready, doctor?" Spock asked, and Bones saw his eyes glint slightly.

"Ready,"

Instead of directing them out of the cave, Spock led them farther in, closer to a faintly glowing light. Bones noticed it was the lantern they'd been carrying. It must have gotten thrown in the confusion. It was a miracle it wasn't broken. Bones lowered Kirk to the ground. In the faint light, his injuries looked even worse. He caught Spock looking at the fallen captain and then his eyes flicked up to meet his.

"Is it… fatal?"

"No, I don't think so." Bones responded, realizing that the reason they'd moved closer to the light was so that he could mend Kirk as best he could. Dang the Vulcan for being so logical and slightly…. Caring.

Bones kneeled beside Kirk and lifted his head up so that he was half supported by the doctor's chest against him.

Spock's head turned sharply at a faint noise and crouching quickly, he shut off the light. Plunging them into complete darkness. Bones felt Spock stiffen in the darkness and felt his hand near his as he laid a protective grip on Kirk's arm. The sound of grating rocks got closer and Bones instinctively clutched Kirk closer to him.

It started with a hissing sound. A slow, drawn out sound that was low to the ground and made Bones think of crawling, scaly things. He looked in the direction Spock was in, but couldn't see a thing. He heard the Vulcan's breath draw in sharply and gathered that he had spotted the source of the hissing noise. The hissing grew louder and Bones saw a pair of translucent green eyes staring at him. The eyes were disturbing. Large and the most inhuman thing Bones had seen in all his years of space travel. They looked like discs, discs that reflected whatever light they could scrounge in the darkness like the way the moon reflects whatever light it receives from the sun. The eyes blinked quickly and then they were gone. Now that Bones knew what they were up against, he felt his chest tighten even more and fought the impulse to squirm.

Bones eyes focused suddenly as faint red appeared beside him. The light was quickly extinguished and he realized that it was Spock's phaser, hidden beneath the Vulcan's jacket. The hissing suddenly stopped and he felt Spock tense beside him.

"Doctor," Spock's voice was barely audible and it blended well between the rocks. "I want you to turn on the lantern at the count of three. Do you understand me?" Spock was silent for a moment and Bones guessed it was because the thing had heard him. When he spoke again, his voice was slightly hoarse and held a note of fear. Something that the Vulcan's voice had never betrayed. "The creature is used to subterranean life. Light will blind or at least stun it long enough for us to run. I will take the captain with me. You do not seem strong enough to support both your weights."

If it had been under any other circumstance, Bones would have sworn that Spock was calling him old. But given their current situation he swallowed his pride and counted.

_One….two…three._

He flipped the light on and stood up quickly. He could take orders from Spock, even leave him if he had to, but leaving Jim was out the question. The creature shrieked, and shied away. Bones caught sight of a human shape with eyes nearly filling its whole face before it retreated further into the darkness. Spock had risen also and his shoulders dropped with a feeling of relief. "It appears the-

He broke off mid sentence and fired a shot close to Bones' head. The doctor ducked and swore violently, "You could have hit me! What was that?"

Spock motioned with the gun and Bones turned around slowly. The wide eyes of some dead creature staring lifelessly back at him. Bones mouth was dry. "Thanks, Spock."

Spock just nodded and bent down to check on Kirk who had started moaning softly. Bones saw a shadow flicker on the wall and cried out, but the thing got to Spock first and spitting venomously, clawed a mark across his face before springing back and circling closer. Spock had instinctively reached to touch the wound and was now staring at the blood on his fingertips with a blank expression, the phaser momentarily forgotten. The thing started to spring again but Bones grabbed it by the shoulders and it turned his attention to him, eyes showing hate. It had unearthly fangs like a suturing needle. It hissed at him now and twisting free, bit hard against his arm. Bones cried out and hit the thing on its head. The only part of it that was close to him. The thing shook its head, not letting go and biting down harder. Worrying his arm with his teeth as he twisted free of the blows. Spock had regained his shock and swinging the lantern, brought it down on the thing's neck, smashing the vertebrae and killing it instantly. The lantern flickered for a moment and each caught sight of the other's grim expressions before it went dark.

"You just had to use the lantern, didn't you?" Bones asked through gritted teeth, as the thing was still attached to his arm.

"My apologies, doctor." Spock stepped closer and helped pry the fangs out of Bones' arm. His voice less than sympathetic.

There didn't appear to be any more of the wraith like things but Spock kept his phaser out still the same. Looking around carefully, (Bones wondered what he could possibly be seeing in this blackness) he helped lift the unconscious Kirk off the ground and they stumbled slowly towards the entrance.

The trip took several hours, the going was slow and they stopped several times to make sure Kirk was alright. Bones couldn't see a thing, but he trusted Spock knew enough about medical care to know what he was doing. Though this didn't stop him from hovering anxiously like a mother hen and ordering Spock around who bore it all with a simple, "Yes, doctor."

Occasionally, they heard hissing in the dark and saw faint silhouettes moving like shadows in the darkness. But they were left alone. The sounds of the earlier violence seemed to have scared them all into hiding.

They finally made it back to the entrance of the cave and Bones blinked happily as they stepped out into the sunlight. His mood changed instantly however as he noticed Spock lowering Kirk gently to the ground. "Let me take a look." He ordered; His doctor-ish side taking over. "Make sure you didn't do anything worse to him." Spock straightened slowly, fixing the doctor with a look.

Bones ignored it and ran his tricorder over Kirk, scowling deeply. The Vulcan hadn't done half bad. Kirk wasn't looking to good though. The bleeding had slowed to a steady oozing and his face was deathly pale. The wound in his side turned out not to be a bullet at all, but some strange type of dart. Bones prayed it wasn't poisoned.

"Well? Why are you just standing there? Tell someone to come get us the heck out of here." Bones said sharply. His fear from early replaced with concern for Kirk.

"Yes, doctor." Spock said quietly and Bones instantly felt guilty. Spock wasn't looking too good either. The scratch across his face looked like it hurt.

Spock quickly contacted the _Enterprise _with orders for them to beam up the party of three and had sickbay alerted to the condition of their captain while Bones muttered quietly to himself about how he always got dragged into these things and how he was a doctor not an explorer…. But he guessed it was just another day in the life of a Starfleet medical officer.

At least this day hadn't been deadly.


	5. Eiffel Tower

**These are all pre written, one shots and a lot of them are just fluffy nonsensical stuff, but it's what I get in my head, so it's what I write.**

They were in Paris, France for the a meeting with the federation of the planets and now that that was over, the crew of the Enterprise stood looking over a balcony at the view below. The view was of the Eiffel tower. Quite a spectacular image as the structure had been completed in the nineteenth century. The fact that it was still standing amid all the modern technology of their day was something worth appreciating. The sun was setting and the glow cast amid the shadows was warm and homey. Kirk surveyed his crew with a feeling similar to pride. Their mission was complete, no one was harmed and they had earned a well deserved break. It was a great feeling. Looking around to see if anyone else shared similar emotions he saw Chekov give him a small wave and a grin before leaving with Sulu to go see what excitement they could turn up on the streets. Go let them have their fun. Scotty and McCoy had already left as they had work to do. Kirk then glanced over at the only two members of his crew left and was slightly surprised to see his first officer's arms wrapped around Uhura as they silently looked on at the scene below. He laughed and Spock pulled away quickly, blushing before resuming his normal evasive expression. Uhura frowned at this and whispered something to him quietly. Spock whispered back and then gave Kirk a nod before the couple turned and walked away. Kirk smiled, resting his arms on the railing of the balcony. He was the only one left to enjoy the view but he didn't mind. He relaxed into the evening and sighed peacefully.

His life was good.


	6. Friends

Spock had been told that to have a friend, you must share the same interests. To his Vulcan mind, this registered as nothing more than a very close colleague. Over the years, Spock kept a close eye on his fellow associates. Yes, they shared similar interests, but nothing they did implied any sort of friendship. His Mother had told him that a friend was someone you were very close too. Someone you would confide in and do anything for. Spock had found the definition very illogical. How…_humanly sentimental. _Such companionship was not needed.

After joining Starfleet and being away from home, he felt a small longing for someone to fill the void that was camaraderie. But such emotions were illogical and Spock felt himself above that.

And then he met Jim Kirk.

Kirk was obnoxious, loud and _highly _illogical. Spock was repelled instantly. He wanted nothing to do with the young space cadet that spent more time memorizing girl's phone numbers than calculating time warp trajectories. His forward personality wasn't something Spock's reflective self was used to and for some reason, he found himself undeniably drawn to it.

When, (through Kirk's various ways) they ended up serving on the same ship together, Spock was still curious about this blonde, blue eyed young man who couldn't possibly have any idea of what he was doing. He resented the fact that he had jumped the ranks so quickly and was now captain, but had to respect his position and even admire him for his intellect.

As first officer, Spock finally had the chance to get to get know the easy grin that was his captain. He quickly noted his charming character and grudgingly grew accustomed to the slaps on the back after realizing that was Kirk's way of extending the olive branch in their unsteady relationship.

He was still unsure of him though. He thought Kirk's suggestion on to 'just call him Jim' too informal. He was the captain after all, and should be called as such. A first name was too close to a friendship base and Spock was not sure if he was willing to participate in anything that would draw that closer.

So 'captain' it was and 'captain' it stayed.

Until that one day.

The crew of the _Enterprise _had been together for about a year and an exploratory group had beamed down to the planet's surface to have a look around. Kirk, always the enthusiast, had rushed ahead only to run right into the arms of disaster. Spock had been close behind, and was first to reach his fallen captain.

Kneeling beside him as he tried to staunch the blood, Spock felt a swell of emotions overwhelm him. This was the first time something like this had happened, and Spock was surprised at the strong feelings of concern that he felt. Perhaps they had grown closer than he had thought.

"Jim, are you alright?"

Kirk blinked and looked up at him, a wan smile on his face.

The Vulcan was relieved to see his blue eyes focus, but the smile was confusing. Humans smiled to show contentment. Was the captain suffering from brain damage?

"Are you alright, Jim?" He repeated.

"You called me Jim." Kirk whispered.

Spock leaned back on his heels, shocked at the realization of what he had just done. As the other crew members arrived and helped raise an unsteady Kirk to his feet, Spock's mind was in a whirlwind.

It had taken years and lots of trial and error, but Spock had finally found someone who he was willing to be friends with.

_Highly illogical._


	7. Giant

Kirk had been in plenty of fights before, but this guy was a giant. He was seriously starting to regret his decision in egging him on. But it was too late for that now and the man was staring down at him with a look that just screamed he was in for it. The guy seemed drunk. And Kirk loved to pick on guys that were a bit more drunk than he was. It had started with a few barbed remarks. Comments about your home town, 'you're so ugly….' Things like that. But it had turned bad real fast. The guy had said a comment about Kirk's mother.

Kirk's mother was well known in these parts. It was known that she had gone slightly crazy after her husband had died and had more or less abandoned her son in her wild craze to fill that part of life she so desperately thought was missing. It was known that Kirk had a bit of the wild streak in him too. Whether brought out by genetics or abandonment was entirely a matter of opinion.

But it was the comments he resented. Kirk cared for his mother, at least as much as he possibly could. He didn't know much about her. But he was still loyal and felt a bit defensive when the comments turned ugly. So he bore it as best he could, trying hard not to get hotheaded. He was a Starfleet captain after all. It wouldn't be good for the crew to see their leader in a bar brawl.

The man leered at him, "Your Mother was nothing but a crazy alcoholic who left poor little Jimmy all alone in the house with his abusive stepfather. No wonder they made Jimmy captain! They felt bad for him. It was an act of mercy really."

Kirk seethed quietly. He didn't hit first. He always tried not to and besides, with those girls watching over there…. It just wasn't going to happen. But he couldn't help the impulsive movement he made. As if inside he was almost begging to wipe the smug grin off that guy's face.

The guy took it as an invitation and hit hard. Kirk swore he saw stars mixing in with the smoky atmosphere of the bar. While he was still clearing his head, the guy hit again, a sucker punch and Kirk gasped before shoving the guy back, the force taking him back a steps and knocking over a table. Someone screamed.

The man swore, his hand cut by a glass bottle that had broken. Kirk looked for an escape, he could still run now and Starfleet would never have to know. The man saw his distraction and caught him full in the face. Time almost seemed to slow for a second as Kirk thought out his options. Run, and get in less trouble. Stay and fight, and have the consequences to pay for. It really didn't seem fair.

The man was staring at him, breathing hard. "Chicken?"

There was one thing that Kirk was not and that was chicken. He had faced countless death threats, jumped from a moving car and saved the lives of hundreds of people. He was not a chicken.

_To heck with responsible. _

Kirk hit hard, catching the guy off guard and shoving him down against the wall. Breathing heavily, he nearly spat in his face, "I. Am. Not. Chicken."

He let the guy go and with a glare, turned and walked out of the bar.

It seemed less epic back at the compound.

All he had to do was walk in the door and Bones took one look, swearing up a storm. The rant continued as Bones forced him into a chair and started bandaging his head. Going on and on about what an idiot he was and how he was always getting himself into trouble and what would Starfleet say about all this?

With a final note added to the lecture, Kirk was let go and he headed straight for his room. In a worse mood than when he'd come in. He was walking with his hands in pockets and his head down and almost didn't hear the ensign's greeting.

"Hello, Keptain!"

_Dang it._

Kirk put on a smile, "Hi, Chekov! How are you doing?"

The ensign's eyes clouded as he took in Kirk's appearance. "Did someting happen?"

Kirk shrugged it off, "Just a fight, nothing important."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

Kirk nodded his consent and started to take a step forward before the Russian's boyish voice called him back.

"Did you win?"

Kirk felt a slow smile grow across his face before he turned to face the young ensign.

"You know what, Chekov? I did. And this guy was massive. A giant really…"

Kirk's mood got better and better as Chekov's eyes got wider and wider and the story went on and on.


	8. Haven

Spock ran up the steps of his desert home. Slamming the door and running into his room, he collapsed on his bed face down, his angry breathing muffled by the sheets.

Amanda had heard the commotion from the kitchen and rising slowly from her chair, knocked quietly on the door of her half Vulcan son.

"Hey, Spock. You ok?"

No answer. This wasn't a good sign. Opening the door slowly, she took in Spock's form on his bed, still in his school clothes. In his flight, he had dropped his bag and papers spilled across the floor.

She decided to ignore him. That was normally the best method with him. Picking up the spilled papers, she stacked them neatly on his desk all the while looking for a sign of response. His breathing had slowed. That was good. He tended to get himself worked up over the littlest things. Most of which were in defense of her. Amanda gave a sad smile, her poor little boy. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she tentatively reached out a hand to rub his back. He didn't flinch away and she instantly felt relieved. Spock had become more and more hesitant when it came to physical contact but inside he still needed his mother's touch.

Rubbing slowly, she felt him relax and go limp.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That was the wrong thing to say, he stiffened instantly and Amanda felt a flash of bitterness through their touch. Sighing, she let her hand drop. He was going to play Vulcan now.

He was quiet for a few minutes before sitting up, still not making eye contact. His face was flushed slightly, whether from being nearly smothered by the sheets or emotion, she couldn't tell.

"I do not care for my school companions." His voice was tight with suppressed feeling. "Nor do they care for me. As we have come to this mutual understanding, I do not see why they continue to taunt me."

Amanda was silent. Bullying from the other children was nothing new. Spock had come home with bruises and stories of fights countless times before. She felt responsible for it. Spock was hard to anger. Very few things caused him to react. But when it came to her, he was quick to respond. Occasionally in ways that ended in violence.

"What did they say?" her voice was quiet.

Spock turned to face her and she caught the beginning of a bruise swelling on his cheek. "They called me an outsider. An insult to the Vulcan name." He paused and Amanda waited for the rest of it. Conflicts on heritage were something he tolerated better than insults to his mother.

"And they said," Spock's voice tightened again, "That you were nothing more than an illogical human who doesn't deserve to have a Vulcan as a husband."

Amanda nodded. That would have done it. She could clearly see Spock jumping in quickly at such a thing. She sighed as the guilt swept over her.

Spock was watching her carefully from the corners of his eyes. He was trying to gauge her emotions. She could see that. The slight frown of concentration was evident on his face as he tried to read her without actually appearing to do so.

"Come here," she motioned and reached out, grabbing his small hand and pulling him closer. He resented at first, but finally consented, leaning his head against her chest.

"Are you…. Angry with me?" His voice was subdued, hesitant.

"No," she hugged him tighter, "I'm not. You did what you felt was right."

She felt him relax as he opened up to her and she was finally able to feel his emotions. He was still scared, probably thinking of what would happen when his father came home. But there was a relief in it too. Knowing that he was safe from harm for the moment and openly embraced by a loved one. Amanda smiled as she caught a bit of pride mixed in. Spock was still proud of his mother, despite what the other children might say. That's what Amanda wanted him to feel, that his home was a haven where he was safe from conflicting sides and bruised feelings. Where he had a proud mother that didn't care that he was a child of two worlds. Where he would have a clear opinion on which side to embrace.

Where he could be himself.


	9. Innocent

"Jim, it's getting worse." McCoy's face was tight with worry and exhaustion.

Kirk sighed heavily, the strain of these past few days were starting to wear on all of them. "How bad?"

McCoy was silent.

Rising slowly, Kirk made his way down to sickbay, as he approached the door, he saw Uhura tentatively peek out the doorway before walking quickly down the hall, trying hard not to be noticed.

So she had been in there too. This _was _bad. Kirk paused before entering; not sure if he wanted to see what was in there. It had been bad enough when they'd brought him in.

Spock had gone missing five days ago. Something went wrong on the exploratory mission and he had disappeared. They had tried countless methods of finding him, contacting his communicator, search parties, everything. But the Vulcan seemed to have vanished. It was on the fourth day, when they had sent down another search party that they found him.

He was lying unconscious in a field and was covered with all signs of abuse. They had quickly beamed his limp body aboard the _Enterprise _and rushed him to sickbay where Bones and his team of nurses had done the best they could to piece him back together. Bones had come out of sickbay that day looking ill and not himself. Kirk was waiting outside the door when he exited and will never forget the look on the old man's face.

"They beat him, Jim." His voice barely above a whisper, "They beat him good."

The next day, the Vulcan was conscious, but seemed slight delusional. He wouldn't speak of what had happened to him, but was often mixing English and Vulcan together, creating strings of sentences that didn't make any sense. Bones had put an end to it by giving him a sedative. Saying it was better for him to unconscious and healing than awake and raving.

Kirk sighed, squaring his shoulders and pushed open the door.

It seemed like any other sickbay. The nurses moved quietly, monitors beeped and machines hummed. All was as it should be. All for that one figure who should not be there. He was awake, that was good. But his eyes seemed more distant, not themselves. He was watching Kirk closely, but Kirk felt hesitant, not wanting to step closer.

"Jim?"

Spock's voice was raspy, his eyes seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, Spock. It's me." He didn't move closer.

"I…am… innocent."

Kirk didn't understand but nodded, "Of course you are."

"They lied. Blamed me for it." His sentences were short and labored and Kirk winced every time he spoke. "The leader….he is responsible… didn't do it…."

Kirk's blue eyes clouded and he pulled up a chair, forgetting his misgivings. "What didn't you do?"

Spock shook his head, showing a heavy bruise above his eyebrow. "Didn't do it."

Kirk gave a short, nervous breath. Whoever did this to him had heck to pay.

Spock gripped shakily at Kirk's sleeve, his fingers a lacework of scratches. "Innocent. I am innocent."

"You know what I always say," Kirk said, trying to ease the tension, "Guilty until proven otherwise."

He caught a faint flicker of a smile on the Vulcan's face before he relaxed, letting go and falling back against the pillows. His breathing was shallow for a few moments, until they finally caught, and he faded into oblivion.


	10. Juice

Kirk's heart froze when he heard the irregular beat on the monitor. Glancing around quickly, he saw Bones rising from his chair with a determined look. "Bones-

"Out," The doctor ordered, stepping over to check the monitors, "Chapel, Reeves, get in here."

Kirk moved out of the way, but didn't leave. His eyes were wide with adrenalin as he watched the older man move methodically and seemingly unhurried about the room while his first officer's heart refused to beat. Bones noticed him in the corner and pointed to the door, "Leave,"

"But, Bones-

"If you want him alive, get out!"

Kirk ducked his head and stepped out of the room, only to pace nervously outside. He should get back to the bridge, be the captain, act calm, but at the moment, he felt anything but.

Bones face was grim as he surveyed his most common patient. Yes, the green blooded goblin was annoying, cynical and drove Bones nearly up the wall, but he was still a friend. Moving more quickly as the shrieking of the monitors became more insistent, his mind raced over what he could do.

"Reeves," he ordered, "Chest compressions." It was an old fashioned method, but this was an emergency. The medic quickly removed the Vulcan's shirt and the sight nearly made Bones change his mind. He was still a mass of bandages and scrapes, pressing on his already bruised ribs could only make it worse. But if it worked, what were a couple of broken ribs to a life? Spock could thank him later.

The medic did thirty compressions before the monitor beeped feebly. No one moved as they dared it to do it again. There was a long pause, then a fainter beep before silence. The medic started again and this time it was a shorter, twenty compressions before the sound came again. Nurse Chapel silently administered an oxygen mask as she willed for any signs of life. Spock's heart beat steadily for five beats and Bones motioned for her to stop. She did so hesitantly and smiled with relief as the Vulcan's chest rose slightly.

Bones looked at her across the table and nodded. She'd done alright.

The Vulcan's heart continued to beat steadily, and his chest rose raggedly as he fought to breathe on his own. This continued for several minutes as his breathing evened out and became regular. With a small gasp, he opened his eyes and blinked.

"Welcome, back." Bones looked down at him, "Don't scare me like that."

Spock nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, a faint smile on his lips.

Bones gave a relieved smile. He was going to be alright. This is what Bones found so endearing about his career. To see lives brought back from the brink of death and take that first gasp of life supporting air. He was a determined doctor; he hated to lose a soul and fought hard whether it was for a life saving situation or a simple surgery. People had told him he had gumption; that he had grit. A juice that flowed through him and showed in the lives of the people he'd saved. Bones could see it in Spock's eyes now. That juice was gratitude.


	11. Kick

"Hey, Spock, com' ere." Kirk motioned to his first officer who was busy standing behind the communicator's chair. "You'll get a kick out of this." The Vulcan turned, arching an eyebrow. The quizzical look remained as he carefully stepped closer.

"Why would I want something that gives physical violence?" his voice was incredulous.

Kirk laughed, "No, that's not it." He was used to explaining such odd expressions to his first officer. "It means you'll like it. Think it's cool."

The Vulcan's face still remained skeptical.

Kirk ignored it and help up a manila envelope, his face grave for once. "You may want to take a look at this." The Vulcan took it and started to open it but Kirk's voice stopped him. "Alone, Spock." His blue eyes held a secret. "You may want to do it alone."

Spock's curiosity increased but he nodded and returned to his post. The inquisitiveness continued throughout his shift, but he pushed it away. He must complete his responsibilities before seeking personal fulfillment. He watched Kirk closely to see if he would divulge the answer to the contents of the package, but the captain's cheerful expression had returned and no clues were to be found.

As soon as his shift had finished, Spock walked quickly to his quarters with a feeling of what? Trepidation? Such feelings were illogical. It was simply an envelope. It most likely held nothing more than a file for him to look over. But why all the secrecy? Shaking his head to clear away his queries, he unlocked the door and walked in. He would find out soon enough.

Removing his shoes and sitting cross legged on his bed, he looked at the envelope. Kirk wouldn't give him anything distasteful, he knew that. But why had he grown so evasive after handing it to him?

Spock opened the envelope.

At first, it appeared to be empty, but upon further inquiry, two pieces of paper fell out. He picked up the larger of the two and read the note,

Spock,

This photo was found by a human relative of yours and they wanted you to have it. I know you're not one for sentimental things, but I still thought you would appreciate the gesture.

Jim

P.S.

You didn't tell me you smiled!

Spock dropped the note and flipped the picture over. The memories hit him with all the force of a kick to the head. The picture was of his Mother. It was summertime, and the lilacs behind her were in full bloom. She was smiling and holding the hand of a somewhat timid boy who was looking up at her with a smile on his face.


	12. Loss

He had been distant all day.

Uhura knew what was bothering him. He would talk when he was ready, but until then, all she could do was wait. Kirk knew the reason too, and he nodded to her in encouragement. Knowing that she was the one that could get through to him.

She kept close to him, but he didn't respond to her touch. In the mess hall, he was pensive and broody. She sat next to him, reaching out to hold his hand under the table, but he moved away with a subtle shake of the head.

It wasn't until after their shift that he spoke. They were in her room. (He hadn't wanted to be in his) and she was sitting curled up on the couch next to him. His higher body temperature warmed her, but she still felt how cold he was inside. His chin rested against her head and he breathed in the scent of her hair with a melancholy sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, hoping that he would break his silence.

There was a pause, "I do not know."

Her heart ached for the man who hid himself so well. How that feeling of a constant façade against true emotion must bother him!

"I do not know," he continued, "If speaking of it is an illogical act. Some things are better left in the past."

"Spock!"She said, sitting up, "She was your mother, I'm sure it's fine to talk about it."

He nodded, his eyes still keeping that distant look they'd worn all day.

She relaxed and curled back against him. Willing him to open up to her. His fingers toyed with the idea as he methodically rubbed against her temples. She had seen what had happened on that day. He had shown her once. It had been dreadful; the look of _knowing _written on Amanda's face was the worse. How she had known what was about to happen and had turned to give her son that one last glance.

"Nyota, please." Spock's voice sounded strained and she quickly changed thoughts, remembering that he could sense her emotions.

She felt him relax again as her thoughts took a different route. But it wasn't long before they were back. It was a dull aching. An emotion that had once been strong but had been repressed over time to a constant pining. That's what she felt from him. It hurt, like something deep inside that could never be removed no matter how much digging. She felt a tear slid down her cheek. Even if he never cried, she still could. Reaching up and kissing him softly, she whispered,

"I'm sorry for your loss."


	13. Mitosis

**With Kirk and his med problems, you have to wonder just **_**what**_** happens sometimes.**

He was drugged. He knew that. They'd got him good. Bones had told him he was lucky they hadn't killed him by an allergic reaction. Kirk just had to deal with the side effects instead. Rising up groggily on his elbows, he looked around sickbay. Bones was busy fiddling with something and Kirk was surprised to see his first officer also in the room.

Spock was staring down at him and gave him a relieved smile. "You are awake."

Kirk ran a hand through his hair, fighting back a wave of vertigo. "Yeah… what happened?"

"Just another one of your stunts." Bones grumbled, coming over and pushing him back down as he checked his pulse.

Kirk grinned but stopped when Bones gave him a look. "Not funny, Jim. You could have died."

Kirk ducked his head, but stopped, moaning. "Sorry, Bones."

"Don't apologize to me." Bones said, pocketing his tricorder, "Spock's the one who's put with you these past two days."

Kirk blinked, turning to eye the Vulcan first officer who was suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"You've been delusional." Bones spoke up again. "I've never hear a patient ramble so much nonsense in my life."

Now it was Kirk's turn to be blush. _What all had he been saying? _

"Well, uh… thanks, Spock." He said finally.

The Vulcan nodded with a very small smirk. Kirk had a feeling he'd be hearing more about his 'delusions' later.

McCoy let him go after telling to take care of himself and Kirk and Spock walked down the hall together.

"So… what exactly did I say?" Kirk asked, almost dreading the answer.

Spock's face gave the faintest hint of amusement. "You have an excellent singing voice."

Kirk felt his face flame. Meds were never very good for him.

"Though I enjoyed your discourse on replicator food much more. I was not aware you had such strong feelings for that of edible substance." Spock continued, obviously enjoying himself.

Kirk glared. "Hey, I was drugged, ok! What's_ your _excuse?"

"I need none." The Vulcan said calmly.

Kirk scowled, leave it to his own first officer to make fun of him and then not rise to the bait.

Swallowing his pride, Kirk gave a long, suffering sigh. "Anything else I need to know about? Any personal secrets? Did I say something… odd?"

Spock's face twitched. Kirk just knew he was dying to laugh.

"Go ahead. Say it." Kirk dared him, just wanting to get it over with.

"Mitosis."

"What?" Kirk was confused. Why were they suddenly talking science?

"Mitosis." Spock repeated. "The process in which-

"I know what it means!" Kirk interrupted, "But what does that have to do with anything I said?"

Spock slowed, giving him a look with laughing eyes. "For that, you will have to ask the doctor." 


	14. Night

**These are some different one shots. I really like doing these, it gives me a chance to experiment with the other characters I don't write as much. Tell me how I did!**

Kirk liked the night because it meant time to play. Free to goof around and go have some fun. Hanging with friends and partying until dawn. Nighttime was time for the wild life. But as soon as the sun came up, he returned to his position as the responsible captain of the starship _Enterprise. _ That is… until the moon rose and then the story changed.

Bones liked the night because it meant he got a break. Usually. Unless some idiot got himself into another scrape and he was left working all hours of the night cleaning it up. He also liked the night because then sickbay was peaceful. Monitors beeped, the lights were dimmed and patients slept peacefully on their way to recovery. He liked the feeling of fulfillment the night gave. The feeling of working hard throughout the day and then receiving the gratification of a good days' work at the end.

Spock liked the night because the stars rose. He did not care for sleep, he needed little of that. He liked the night because then it was time to work. Observing stars and charting constellations. Or if stargazing did not fit his mood, he worked quietly in the lab. No one was there to bother him and the quiet humming of evening was peaceful.

Uhura liked the night because then he could be with her. During the day, they went their separate ways. Never admitting, never letting on that there might be something there. But then at night, when they would sit quietly together in the darkness, gazing out at the stars, him holding her close, it was like a whole new world.

Scotty liked the night because that's when he considered the _Enterprise _to be at her true beauty. Her bright form cutting the way through the darkness as they charted their way onto places unknown.

Chekov liked the night because then he got to spend some time writing letters to home. The other crew members teased him. There wasn't a post office in space, didn't he know that? But Chekov knew and still he wrote.

Sulu liked the night because, well, Sulu liked to sleep.


	15. Oak

Admiral Pike was a strong man. Used to the buffets of life and its constant trials. He took it all in stride, just another thing for him to conquer.

His blue eyes were clear. Piercing and swift in their glance like lightning. They could read you well. Growing stony with concern and softening with compassion. When troubled, they clouded. Like a foggy mist rolling across the ocean.

They were troubled now. After the hostage situation with Nero, Pike had changed. His tall frame so used to its commanding presence not sat confined in a wheelchair. The medics weren't sure he would ever walk again.

At this news, Pike had been angry. Sweeping a vase off a table with a weathered hand. Those same hands worn smooth by years of work hid his face as he cried.

He was like an oak tree. Tall and firm where he stood. Weathering the storm with patience while blowing precariously in the wind.

He would have to be that man now. Straightening his shoulders and putting on a smile, he motioned the attendant to wheel him forward.

There was an award ceremony about to begin.


	16. Planet

"What planet are you from?"

Spock was used to the question. It couldn't be seen as racist as there were many different planetarian species out there and could just be assumed as a query of curiosity. It was often used in frustration. He'd experienced that. Meant to convey feelings of alienation and abstract ideas to the receiver.

What baffled him though was their response when he answered the question. They had asked hadn't they? Would they not want an answer to their question, or was it all rhetorical?

So Spock answered where he was from. Vulcan wasn't that foreign to them was it? Such an answer was met with eye rolls and sighs of exasperation. And Spock got the feeling that they couldn't care less.

He took it all with indifference. Humans and their illogical expressions. But sometimes, after a particularly confusing conversation of following their peculiar speech habits, Spock wanted to roll his eyes and ask,

"What planet are_ you_ from?"


	17. Quick

**More of these different one shots. I still like doing these. **

Kirk was quick. Quick with a smile, a joke, a laugh. Quick to get out of (or into) any situation. Quick to jump into defend a friend, quick with ideas, words and problem solvers. Quick to be the first one in and the last one standing.

McCoy was quick. You had to be if you worked in the medical field 'cause if you weren't… you'd lose somebody. He was quick to argue, quick to object and lightning fast with a hypo spray. He was fast with his hands and quicker with the tongue. Often saying words he wished he hadn't. He was normally first on the scene of an accident and first in telling Kirk off. McCoy was quick.

Spock was quick witted. Kirk didn't know how many times he'd seen the Vulcan bite his tongue to hold back a clever insult. He was quick in pointing out the problems, quick in hiding his emotions and quick when it came to defending his friends.

Uhura was always first to spot a troubled soul. She was quick to see their emotions change and always there for them. She knew when Bones was having a bad day, when Chekov missed home and when her Vulcan was struggling under his apparently placid countenance.

Scotty wasn't necessarily the quickest of the bunch. Quick to join a friend in drinks perhaps, but he was laid back and easy going. No need to rush. The _Enterprise _was quick and that was good enough for him.

Chekov was quick, twitchy and almost never held still. His boundless youthful energy added some excitement to the older members of the crew. They liked how quickly his face lit up in a smile at the mere mention of a name, how his blue eyes sparkled with childish wonder at the slightest thing.

Sulu was quick. Quick in navigating a ship and even quicker with a sword. He liked the fluid motion of how fencing calmed the soul.


	18. Regret

**Because I love ya'll, because I was up until 4:30 A.M, because it's Friday and because that last story was really short, I'll let you have another one.**

**I know, I know. Please, keep your applause to yourself. ;)**

Kirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Staring at the still form and feeling the pangs of regret.

_Dang it all. He'd messed up again._

Bones silently shut off the monitor and moved quietly around the room cleaning up. Another patient gone, another insult to his name.

Spock handled it differently. He had watched the frantic struggles to save the person with a blank face. Nothing showing behind his guarded expression. The only sign of worry was the steady whitening of his hands as he clasped and unclasped his fist. He was now leaning against the doorway and staring at the dead body with undisguised amazement.

Kirk swore, kicking the doorframe. This was his fault. His. Why, had he of all people, been the one to send this young cadet to their death?

"Jim," Bones quiet voice calmed, "Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, well, I do." He spat. Not waiting for a reply, he left quickly. Refusing to meet any of their eyes.

He strode down the hall, muttering to himself and grateful that the old doctor had at least convinced Spock to stay behind and leave him alone.

_Why me? Why did I have to be captain? Why do I have to be the one to send people into live or die situations and then just shrug it off if it fails? Am I just supposed to say, "oh well, let's try again. How 'bout you this time?"_

Kirk's scowl deepened and he aimed a kick at the carpeted floors. In his anger he didn't see where he was going and collided with an opening door.

_Just his luck._

Picking himself up, his eyes traveled up the form of the ship's linguistics officer. She was staring down at him and thoroughly embarrassed as she kept apologizing over and over.

"It's nothing." Kirk waved it off, his anger somewhat shaken.

Uhura's warm eyes met his and for the millionth time Kirk felt the jealousy of how lucky Spock was to get a girl like her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Leave it to a girl to pick up on his unsettled emotions and not his awe inspiring ego.

"Nothing," Kirk repeated.

Uhura gave a faint nod, laying a hand on his arm. "She didn't make it did she?"

_Dang she was good._

"No, she- ah, I don't know. It's just- she just- I wish…" Kirk's sentences trailed off as he rambled.

Uhura gave his arm a little squeeze, "It's alright, captain. It happens to all of us."

Kirk nodded wearily, he'd heard that before.

"But," she pressed, "We need to let it go and move forward. We cannot do our best if we are letting the things from the past bring us down."

Kirk scoffed, "You a therapist or something?"

"No," she smiled, "I've just had a lot of talks with a good friend of mine."

He didn't need to guess who.

Sighing, he gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Nyota."

She scowled, "It's Lieutenant Uhura to you, captain."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

She grinned before shifting the books in her arms and heading down the hallway.

Uhura's words stuck with him the rest of the day and after giving it a lot of thought, Kirk decided though there were lots of challenges to go with it, there was one thing he would never regret and that was being a Starfleet captain.


	19. Silence

It started with panting. The frantic process of trying to get oxygen into dust smitten lungs while climbing up the steep incline. The sun beats down mercilessly and the sound of crashing rocks and destruction echo with every thudding heartbeat. Then it goes dark for a moment as if entering into a dimly lit room from outside. Next, the feeling of a sort of reassurance enters, almost there. Back outside, moments from rescue, then a sudden cracking sound, the sound of a million knives, a million hearts, and then-

Silence.

Spock woke up with a start, panting heavily and covered in sweat. His room was pitch black and warm, a teasing retreat to his startled state of being. As his breathing slowed, he ran a shaky hand though his hair and rose from his bed. It wasn't just a dream. It couldn't be brushed off as just a nightmare or some deranged figment of his overly worked mind. Those sounds, those events were real.

He'd had the dream before; it was a common occurrence now. It never changed, no matter how much he willed it, he would always wake up to that dreaded silence and the realization that a loved one was gone.

He wouldn't be able to sleep now. Throwing on a shirt, he stepped out into the quiet halls of the _Enterprise. _ No one appeared to be awake in this part of the ship and for that he was grateful. He wasn't in the mood for conversation. Walking down the hall with no object of destination in mind, his thoughts turned back to that dreadful event.

So many lives. So many futures.

Gone.

Spock walked into a quiet meeting room. This one was dark and the glass window filling up one wall was the only source of light. He didn't feel like standing, the effort seemed like too much at this time of night. Pulling up a chair, he sat close to the window and stared out into the great unknown.

His Mother had been fond of the heavens. She had shown him all the constellations and was the one to give him that first spark of curiosity. They had often spent their summer evenings together, staring out into the beauty that was their celestial roof over head.

Spock sighed as the memories washed over him. Yawning tiredly, he curled up tighter into the chair and quickly fell asleep as the images of a million stars, and a million lights flashed by him.


	20. Tribble

They were on earth, as a sort of shore leave from the Starfleet compound and as it was in every instance when they could have it, the Vulcan and the linguistics officer spent it together. They made a very exotic looking couple as they walked through the crowded street market. He was more reserved, studying the objects and people with a skeptical look. She was all smiles. Chatting with people, pointing out things that grabbed her interest and occasionally reaching back to touch his hand. He liked the way she became excited by the simplest of things. Her joy was infectious and he caught himself smiling once or twice. They were twining their way through a crowded section of the market when she stopped short with a cry of delight. Pulling him over to a booth she knelt down and picked up a soft ball of fur. Cuddling it to her face, she gave him a beseeching look. He took one look and read her mind, "No,"

"Spock, c'mon!" She pleaded, "Don't you love kittens?"

Spock gave the ball of fur a less than interested glance, "I do not have much experience with 'kittens'. They do not seem to hold much merit."

Uhura ignored the cynical comment and hugged the kitten closer. "Come pet her. She's so soft!"

Spock tentatively reached out and touched the cat before rising, "Hm, yes. Fascinating."

"Can we get her?" Uhura batted her eyelashes and held the cat's large green eyes up to her dark ones.

Spock paused, thinking it over.

"_Please, _Spock!"

"Nyota, where could a cat possibly have place on a starship?"

"She can stay with me!"

Spock sighed, females were often too persuasive. It was illogical. "Fine,"

Uhura grinned and held the cat to her chest while Spock paid the owner.

Outside the Starfleet compound, they went their separate ways as to not be seen together. Uhura took the cat with her and had the excuse of finding it as a stray. Spock had considered that to be the end of it, but he soon regretted the thought when he was sitting in sickbay with Kirk and McCoy. They were discussing a problem with one of the ensigns when Uhura walked in. Kirk and Bones were well aware of the relationship of the two, but this didn't stop Spock's ears from blushing slightly. Their conversation dropped off when she entered. She was still holding the cat, who was curled up in her arms.

"What the heck is that?" Bones demanded.

"It's a kitten." Uhura said defensively. "Spock bought it for me."

Spock's ears blushed darker as Bones arched an eyebrow and Kirk gave a low whistle.

"Where'd you get it?" Kirk asked, moving closer and taking it from her.

"I don't care where they got it." Bones grumbled. "A ball of fur doesn't belong on the _Enterprise. _Remember those blasted tribbles?"

Kirk laughed and Uhura's face lit up, "She does sort of look like one doesn't she? We could name her that!"

Spock arched an eyebrow, "You would name a cat after an entirely different species? That is not logical."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, lover boy." Bones pointed out. Kirk snickered and Spock looked away quickly, pretending to fiddle with the switch on his PADD.

Uhura rolled her eyes, used to the teasing that came from being on a ship with nearly all men. "Well, I think it's cute. I'm going to call her Tribble."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Kirk said handing the kitten back to her and clapping Spock on the back. "Don't you, Spock?"

"Yes, wonderful."

Kirk grinned, "Now you two, go play. Sickbay is no place for love birds."

Spock gave Kirk a dirty look and rose slowly from his chair, "Yes, _captain_."

The sound of kissing noises and laughter came from behind the door of sickbay as it closed.

**Alright, that's that. It needed a better ending, but I just couldn't think of anything. Reviews?**


	21. Understanding

The images still haunted him. Chekov didn't think he would ever forget the look of horror that had filled his first officer's face when he had failed to beam aboard his Mother. It gave him nightmares. He didn't sleep at night. The feeling of deep regret filled his soul whenever he glanced at the Vulcan. Chekov would watch him closely and noticed when the carefully masked face would slip, revealing one of anguish that matched his own.

Chekov was walking down the halls after his shift when he tripped on an outstretched foot and went flying. The sound of the other crew members rang in his head as he picked himself up off the ground. The biggest one, Ensign Jones, pushed him against the wall and leered in his face. Chekov closed his eyes and prepared for the worst when he felt the grip on his uniform lessen and he was dropped to the ground.

Spock had appeared out of nowhere and had quietly put himself between Chekov and the assailant. "Don't you belong in engineering, Ensign Jones?"

Jones nodded and mumbled some excuse before turning away.

Spock watched him go before looking back down at a stack of papers he was holding. ""You also, ensign." He didn't look up when he spoke to Chekov.

Chekov was watching Spock with unabashed amazement. Glancing carefully down the hall and seeing no one, he straightened his shoulders. Now was the time to say it. "Um, sir?"

Spock's eyes flicked to his, "Yes, ensign…?" he paused as he couldn't remember his name.

"Chekov,"

"Very well, what do you have to say?"

Chekov gathered al his courage and said it all in one big rush, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant to save her, but…" he paused as he saw the dark eyes waver. "I tried! But it couldn't do it. I thought I could, but I couldn't save her. I'm sorry."

The Vulcan eyes were darker than normal and Chekov saw his knuckles whiten as he held onto the files. Chekov instantly felt worse. He'd offended his first officer, a Vulcan no less.

"It is alright, Chekov." Spock said finally, "It was no fault of yours."

Chekov still felt apprehensive. "I'm sorry.. I hope I did not offend you. I just have not been sleeping well, I worried that you were angry with me for not…."

Spock's eyes grew warmer with a feeling of understanding. His voice was quiet when he spoke, "Do not blame yourself. It was an accident. These things happen for a reason."

Chekov nodded slowly, feeling just a little bit better. "Thank you, commander."

Spock nodded gravely and started down the hall before pausing and tilting his head, "Ensign, do you play chess?"

Chekov beamed, "Yes, sir!"


	22. Vivacious

Kirk was loud, annoying and obnoxious. Proud, stubborn and often thick headed. He was charming when he chose to be and utterly disgusting at others. He knew how to smile, and how to win the girls. He knew how to manage a crew and be the captain. He knew how to be a friend and an even better enemy. He knew how to win and he knew how it felt to lose. He liked life and spent a lot of time risking it. He enjoyed his free time and found ways to always appear at the top of his game. He had been called all manner of names running down from "Jerk" and "idiot" to all sorts of swear word mixed together. He knew how to have a good time and how to stop one. He knew how to charm his way out of any situation and how to hit hard if that tactic failed. He knew how to defend, protect and serve his friends while combating the enemy with all the vengeance he could muster. He knew how to take a punch and has spent more time in sickbay then he can count. He can play the games and jump the hoops, but prefers charting his own path and making his own rules.

If there was one word to sum up James T. Kirk, that word would be vivacious.


	23. While

While the crew of the _Enterprise _slept. While the engines hummed their soothing sound. While the lights were dim and all was silent, while the sigh of relaxation weaved its way through the corridors. While charts went discarded and maps uncharted, something stirred out there in space. It wasn't a life form, at least not in the earthly sense. It was a beautiful scene. A picture worth more than a thousand words. An image that could take your breath away and leave you speechless for eternity.

It was space. That deep heaven filled with countless stars and countless lights. With no sense of ending and no stop to the wonders. It was awe inspiring. The glints of meteors as they streaked past glimmered on the shinning side of the starship. While the_ Enterprise_ moved quietly through space, millions and millions of stars stared back at the gleaming hull and sighed at their reflection in the moonlight.

It was peaceful.


	24. XFile

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed and even all my silent readers. I can't believe I only have two stories left, this has been a wonderful adventure. This story has to be one of my favorites, I hope you like it!**

They were stranded. Hopelessly stranded out in the middle of a blazing hot desert. The heat was made worse by the sticky blood that Kirk was constantly rubbing out of his eyes. He'd probably start hallucinating any minute now. Squinting his eyes, he looked across at his first officer and had enough saliva in his mouth to utter a coughing scoff. Spock looked fine. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the weather. His eyes were searching continuously off into the distance with no sign of strain. He was even wearing his standard science blues and didn't appear to be evenly mildly uncomfortable in the clingy fabric. Kirk cursed his Vulcan heritage.

After escaping their captors, (the reason for Kirk's bloodied head) he and his first officer had trekked all night across the desert. Spock was knowledgeable in desert survival after living on one his whole life and guided the captain with a calm patience. When the sun rose, scorching the whole face of the planet with a light that was nearly blinding, they spotted a main road and an apparent shack a few miles away. They headed towards that and were just approaching it as the sun sunk beneath the hills. A small flashing light could be seen and Kirk thought it bore strong resemblance to that of a neon sign. _Could they have clubs all the way out here? _

He guessed if they got enough traffic, sales would be good out. No one in their right mind would come all the way out here and not want a cold drink. Kirk was all ready to head down that final hill and take a load off, but Spock had other ideas. The men who were chasing them might be there. Spock's idea was logical, of course, so he and Kirk crept slowly towards the back of the club entrance. Kirk noted with some interest the vast amount of antique cars parked outside. An odd fixture as this place didn't promise fine cuisine and wine which those cars seemed such a part of. Standing on the back porch of the club, Spock watched Kirk with some amusement as he tried to brush the dust off his uniform. The blood on his face had dried to a fine caking and Kirk was sure he looked like something out a horror movie. Flashing Spock a smile, he straightened his shirt and asked,

"How do I look?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow, "If your appearance does not frighten the place's occupants, then your stench certainly will."

Kirk's smile faded as he carefully smelled his shirt, "You think it's that bad?"

"No comment."

Kirk sighed and pulled open the door. The plan was to lay low, find out where the heck they were and see if they could get a ride back to town. With Kirk's current state of being, the statistics weren't very high. Straightening his shoulders and putting on his best smile, Kirk walked in.

It was a dimly lit club, thank goodness. The majority of the lighting came from neon signs and dim light bulbs fixed above pool tables. Kirk sidled over to the bar and sat down. He would have liked to have chosen the seat next to the blonde at the far end of the row, but kept his distance. He didn't think he had much game tonight. Spock sat next to him, leaning against the counter and pulling at that stray lock of hair that always seemed to be bothering him when he was nervous. Kirk ordered a drink of water, he didn't think he could stomach much else, and looked around the room, keeping his eyes shrouded. The occupants seemed to care very little for the new arrivals. A few had studied them curiously when they'd entered, but had returned to their own doings when nothing sparked their interest.

Kirk began to relax. He was used to this. The quiet shuffling of cards, the clinking of glasses and slow murmuring of voices all flowed together into one familiar song. It was the same sad tale every bar shared. Glancing around and catching the eye of the blonde, Kirk gave a playful grin which quickly froze when Spock's hand quickly touched him with a warning note. Kirk paused, trying to pinpoint what had worried him. He heard a car door slam outside and tensed. The voices were familiar.

Spock rose slowly and motioned for them to leave. Trying to appear nonchalant, Kirk headed out the back door, making sure it closed quietly. Once outside, the Vulcan and his captain tensed nervously. Kirk opened the door and peered through, the hallway gave them a straight shot to the front of the bar.

"It's them." He whispered. Spock nodded, he had also seen the former captors.

"Do you have a plan, captain?" Spock asked quietly.

Spock's eyes widened in the darkness as he saw Kirk grin.

Trying to run softly across the gravely driveway, Kirk headed to the front of the bar. He pointed out a 1960's Chevrolet impala. The color, bright yellow. "That one."

Spock was skeptical, "Captain, I do not think this is the most logical choice."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kirk was jimmying the lock, "It's desert for miles in any direction. We might as well travel it in style."

The Vulcan gave the faintest hint of an eye roll but walked over and reached through the open window, pulling up the lock.

Kirk paused, wondering why he didn't think of that. "Thanks, that's a bit easier than trying to trick the lock."

Spock just nodded, opening the car door.

"You remember how to hotwire it?" Kirk had prided himself on his hotwiring skills and had finally gotten around to teaching a reluctant first officer how to do it in case of an emergency like this one.

"I believe so." Spock slid into the driver's seat and started pulling out the wires. "Though two wires causing enough friction to start an engine is a ridiculous statistic."

"Whatever, just do it." Kirk rushed, hearing the sound of raucous laughter from inside. "We need to hurry." He heard the Vulcan mutter something, his voice muffled as he tried finding the correct wire.

Kirk cursed as he felt the same trickling sensation start down his forehead. He was bleeding again, his elevated heartbeat had caused the blood to start flowing faster. It took a few minutes, but Spock finally straightened as the engine gave a small purr before roaring to life.

"Great, scoot over." Kirk ordered, nearly pushing the Vulcan across the seat.

Spock obligingly moved over, but had a rather disappointed look. Kirk wondered if he had wanted to drive. Kirk whipped the car around and pulled out onto the main road, pressing hard on the accelerator as the angry cries grew louder with the sounds of starting engines.

It was a mad chase. Kirk had forgotten how much he loved the feel of wind whipping in his hair and feeling the speed controlled by his doing. They lost them after an hour. Kirk had taken a side road, and then cut the engine. In the dark, the other cars sped past.

Panting to catch his breath, Kirk laughed, "That was awesome! It was something like out of an X-file! Two captives steal-

"Commandeer," Spock interjected.

"Commandeer a totally awesome car and disappear into the desert! I love it!" he threw back his head against the seat and laughed.

Spock was eyeing him carefully, "Perhaps that wound to your head is more than superficial. Maybe I should be the one to drive."

Kirk snorted, pulling out onto the desert road, "Not a chance, Spock. Not a chance."


	25. Yay

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed yesterday! That made me so happy!**

**I am a melt in your arms Spock fan, but a diehard McCoy fan. I actually ended up writing more Bones than anything else this time around, it's been really fun. Now enough of my gosh darn talking, here's the story:**

Bones _hated _transporters. He didn't like the feeling of slowly disappearing only to show up somewhere else. He thought them suitable gateways to heck. After stepping onto the transporter, there was no turning back. You either came back, or you didn't.

So it was with reasonable justification that Bones refused to come with Kirk down to explore the planet. He was an old man, he'd had enough adventures. Leave the danger to the younger generation.

"_C'mon_, Bones!" Kirk protested, "It'll be fun!"

Bones gave Jim a dry look, "I'd hardly call risking life and limb 'fun'."

"Please, Bones! We need you down there!" What's gonna happen when Spock hurts himself and we don't have a doctor?"

"Captain," Spock was already standing on the transporter and was starting to look impatient, "I strongly object to that remark."

Kirk gave a sheepish grin before turning back to the doctor. "Bones don't be such an infant. You're coming with us and that's that."

The doctor's jaw dropped, "You're _ordering_ me to come with you?"

"Yep," Kirk grinned cheerfully, hoping up on the transporter, "I am. And you better be happy about it too."

Bones gave a long sigh. "I guess you do need babysitting, don't you?" Muttering to himself, he climbed the stairs to the transporter and gave the lieutenant on duty a scowl.

"Um, Bones?" Kirk spoke up, "You have to be _happy_, remember?"

Bones' mouth was working but no words came out. Probably mouthing curses that would be considered anything but joyful. Finally closing his eyes, he appeared to be counting before uttering a single word: "Yay,"


	26. Zoom

**Thank you everyone! This has been a wonderful experience, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm really sad it's over, but don't worry, I'll be back later with a new adventure. Now, cue Star Trek theme music and let's go! **

They were going to leave. Finally, after months of waiting, the U.S.S _Enterprise _was setting out on another mission. The crew was jittery. Kirk could sense it. The suspense of waiting bubbling up into one great feeling of excitement. Even the ship seemed eager, the lights were working perfectly, the engines hummed, all was shiny looking spick and span. Walking onto the bridge, Kirk gave a sigh of contentment. Here was home.

The noise on the bridge was welcoming. The well known faces of his friends gave him a thrill of anticipation. The familiar noises died down into a hushed whisper as he walked on board. They were waiting for a speech. Walking over to his chair, Kirk cleared his throat,

"I know our first mission wasn't exactly a mission at all," his eyes couldn't help darting to his first officer to see how he handled that. The Vulcan's eyes stared unblinkingly back at him. "But let's make this mission the best one ever. It won't (hopefully) be our last, but will be the beginning of a whole bunch of great ones. As our ship flies through space, exploring the uncharted, the unexplored, the unimagined, I hope we all can be brought together in a closer friendship of what this mission is all about. And that mission," here he looked everyone in the face before speaking, "Isn't about glory and riches, fame and recognition, it's about striving to better help mankind. I know those things can be perks in this field, but be you alien or human, Captain or Ensign; we all need to work together on this. Are you with me?"

The bridge erupted into a wave of cheers and clapping. Grinning and giving a mock bow, Kirk sat in his chair, "Let's zoom." 


End file.
